


This is Only the Beginning.

by BornofFlame



Series: Among Gods and Mortals. [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Italian!Virgil, M/M, Toast, concerned roman, hints to virgil's godly parent, i was watching a video and wrote this, nightmares on both sides of the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: As Virgil and Roman's stay stretches out, worries start to surface- on both sides of reality.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Among Gods and Mortals. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	This is Only the Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomqueen42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomqueen42/gifts).



> enjoy!  
> -ky/emile

It’d been a day since the doors.

Three days since he and Roman were pulled here.

Virgil lay on his back on the floor of the Hermes Cabin, just quietly listening to the sounds of all the other kids that were sleeping. Apparently all the new people that came in were supposed to sleep in the most crowded cabin until a god or goddess claimed them. Then you’d move accordingly.

Virgil had a bit of a sinking feeling that even if a way home was figured out, Chiron would try to make it so he couldn’t leave. Which was stupid. It didn’t matter if your parent was a god when you lived in a world where that shit didn’t exist. It was safe there.

And Roman would go back because he was sick of not being able to leave the Big House unless eating or accompanied by someone who’d make sure the other kids wouldn’t mess with him because he couldn’t see through a stupid layer of glamour.

Virgil rolled over to his side and huffed.

“This is stupid.” He muttered to himself. Part of him wanted to get off the floor and go wander around the camp, the other part didn’t want to die.

So he closed his eyes and fell asleep to troubled thoughts.

…

_ One reality that’s slightly to the left… _

“We found their car right at the location that you offered us, but other than that, there wasn’t any trace of your son. I’m sorry.”

Roxanne Prince clenched the tissue she was holding as she looked up at the officer.

“And any signs of Virgil? Did the owner of the place see any odd activity before? Is there anything I can go off of because my boys are missing and I don’t know how I’ll break it to Roman’s brother and Virgil’s mother if either are dead.”

“The owners of the field both say that they sweep the place every night when they close up, just to gather up loose tourists and neither were reported to be there, nor did they exit the field earlier.”

“Go back there tomorrow, look for anything. I refuse to believe that they were both somehow plucked out of thin air to disappear with no clues whatsoever.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The detective left and Roxanne sighed before pulling out her phone to dial a familiar number.

“Tessadora, yes it’s me…”

...

Roman sat straight up in the guest bed that he’d been offered, panting harshly as the last of his adrenaline filtered out and his heartbeat slowed.

He couldn’t remember the dream, but it had been enough to wake him in a panic, reaching for a person that wasn’t there. He sighed and fell back onto the pillow, staring at the ceiling.

Weak sunlight was filtering through the curtains and so Roman decided that he might as well stay awake, there wasn’t any point to fall back asleep, especially if nightmares were going to follow him around.

Yeah, visiting with the Oracle hadn’t helped with that. Rachel with hazy green eyes and spewing words that didn’t make sense filled him with dread every time his mind wandered back to it.

And he had trepidation on sharing that with Virgil. Saying that an Oracle couldn’t even give insight and that she had warned him to let go…

Yeah, that sounded like he was trying to break up with him. Not the best idea, considering that they would need to explain to their families why they went missing for almost a week at this point.

Roman kicked off his covers and sat back up, swinging his legs to the ground where his discarded clothes from the day before were. Some of the kids at camp had been kind enough to let him borrow stuff and he really wanted to wash his clothes so he could return the borrowed.

But first, breakfast.

…

Virgil found Roman at a pavilion, even though it was still probably around six am and there wasn’t anyone else around. Even then, his boyfriend somehow managed to have an entire plate of food in front of him that neither commented on as Virgil came and sat next to him.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” Virgil mumbled back as he rested his head on Roman’s shoulder. Roman offered him a piece of toast and Virgil quietly took it, eating slowly.

“So, what are the plans for today?”

“Dunno. Chiron said last night that he wants me to go around and try to figure out who my godly parent is, but I just want to talk with whoever has the best shot of getting us home. It’s been too long.” Virgil took a bite of toast and grimaced. “Is this unbuttered?”

“Yeah, you know how I eat my toast.” Roman said and Virgil muttered something about Americans before taking another bite.

“I can get you butter Virgil.”

“It’s fine Ro.” He put the half eaten toast back onto Roman’s plate. “I wasn’t really hungry anyways.”

“Who do you think that your godly parent is anyway?”

“I have no clue, but I hope that it’s either a minor god or Hermes so I can just be like; see, I told you all that it’s nothing cool. I don’t need powers or a target on my back.” Virgil moved away from Roman to stretch, back cracking like a glowstick. “I’m not going to let it keep me here longer than absolutely needed, so I guess I’m speedrunning the camp with someone who can keep up.”

“Try to manifest your godly parent?” Roman teased softly. Virgil laughed.

“Yeah, something like that. See if I can just be as annoying as fuck and he’ll appear just to tell me off.”

“Well, it worked for me.” Roman said. Virgil rolled his eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll be right back.”

Virgil stood and walked off leaving Roman to finish eating. He wasn’t aware that he picked up the toast that Virgil had eaten until he took a bite and-

Butter.

Huh, he could’ve sworn that it hadn’t been. Roman spat out his bite and looked at the piece. Sure enough, it had been the one that Virgil had been complaining about. 

Roman shrugged it off, stood and threw it into the fire that was supposed to be for godly sacrifices.

“So um, Virgil’s dad, I hope you like toast.”

The fire flashed and there was a smell of wet cave. Weird, but whatever. Roman shook his head and went off to find Virgil.

And possibly tease him for being unaware that his toast was, in fact, buttered.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't guess about the godly parent- it's a surprise and I swear it'll be in the next fic.  
> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
